Loveme please!
by YumiX
Summary: encore une histoire axée sur Sachiko et Yumi.  Sachiko vient d'être diplômée, Yumi est maintenant rosa-chinensis et à sa petite soeur Touko...
1. Chapter 1

Love-me please!

Chapitre 1:

- Yumi? Tu as encore soupiré est-ce que je dis t'embête à ce point là? Demanda Yoshino d'un air courroucé, à cette phrase Yumi regarda son amie surprise cela faisait maintenant près de 2 mois que leurs onee-sama étaient diplômées et qu'elles étaient devenue Rosa-Foetida et Rosa-chinensis accueillant un nouveau membre au yamayurikai la petite soeur de Yoshino Nana Arima.

- oh! Désolé Yoshino j'ai été distraite...s'excusa Yumi en regardant les feuilles devant elle, Touko posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yumi.

- onee-sama! Si je puis me permettre cela fait déjà 5 fois depuis le début de la réunion que vous vous perdez dans vos pensées...peut-être serait-il plus appréciable de mettre fin à celle-ci et de la reprendre en début d'après midi? proposa Touko, Yumi ne put s'empêcher de se demandé si parfois les rôles n'étaient pas inversés.

Yoshino soupira à son tour apparemment battue par les arguments de Touko.

- très bien qu'il en soit ainsi la réunion reprendra à la fin des cours... Noriko,Touko, Nana vous pouvez y aller! S'exclama t'elle

Une fois que les trois boutons quittèrent la pièce, Yoshino et Shimako se rapprochèrent de Yumi.

- Alors tu es décidée à nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passée entre Sachiko-sama et toi? Demanda Yoshino un air suffisant sur sont visage, Yumi regarda Shimako gênée.

- est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça? Demanda Yumi avec un ton navré

Shimako sourit faiblement posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie

- comme le nez au milieu de la figure...répondit-elle

Yumi prit une grande respiration comme les événements de la veille jouaient dans son esprit.

- très bien...je vais vous raconter! Commença Yumi

FLASH-BACK dans la mémoire de Yumi...

Debout toutes les 2 en face de la statue, Yumi revêtait son uniforme journalier tandis que Sachiko avait un pull coll roulé bordeaux et une jeans bleu elle portait quelques ouvrages dans ses mains, Yumi venait de terminé de rangé la salle de réunion avant de partir.

- tu n'es pas contente de me voir? Demanda Sachiko

- si! Bien sûr onee-sama...c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous nous croisions aussi tard! Répondit-Yumi

- bien j'ai eu finit tard mes recherches à la bibliothèque et j'ai vu les filles passé excepté toi donc je me suis dit que tu n'allais probablement pas tardé... Yumi qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sachiko inquiète.

Yumi se figea l'avait-elle remarqué? Sûrement Sachiko n'est pas du genre à passé à côtés de ces petits détails.

- rien onee-sama! Répondit Yumi baissant un peu son regard de celui bleuté de Sachiko

- ah!bon...tu es sûre? Alors pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me voir une seule fois depuis que je suis diplômée? M'as tu donc oublié? me déteste tu tant que tu ne veux plus me voir? Demanda Sachiko

- bien sûr que non onee-sama...je...je t'aime plus que tout au monde et si je devais mourir demain je remercierai le ciel de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin...avoua Yumi les mots avaient coulés tous seul de sa bouche automatiquement elle avait couvert sa bouche ses joue rougissaient heureusement qu'il faisait obscure et maintenant qu'est-ce que Sachiko allait pensé d'elle?

Yumi sentit la doue main de Sachiko lui caresser la joue et l'obliger à regardé son onee-sama dans les yeux.

Yumi connaissait ce regard...elle venait d'être piégée par son onee-sama

- tu le savais? Demanda Yumi gênée

- bien sûr tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai raté tous les regards passionnel que tu m'as lancé pendant ces 2 années...d'ailleurs je ressens la même chose pour toi, je t'ai lancé plusieurs fois des perches mais tu ne les à jamais saisies alors j'ai pensé que la meilleure manière que tu te lances c'était de te faire culpabiliser! Expliqua Sachiko

- ... Yumi se sentait bête elle avait bien sûr entendus tous les discours d'amour que Sachiko lui avait fait mais elle avait toujours pensé que c'était d'un amour fraternelle qu'elle faisait allusion, Yumi fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de doux à peine posé sur ses lèvres.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Yoshino et Shimako étaient littéralement pendue aux lèvres de Yumi...

- Oooooohhh! Je le savais! Lança Yoshino joyeuse et serrant Yumi dans ses bras

- je suis contente que vous ayez pu finalement vous trouver! Reprit Shimako avec un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres.

- Alors Yumi raconte nous est-ce que tu as...? commença Yoshino elle parlait évidement de la chose, Yumi et Shimako rougissèrent.

- Yoshino...ça ne fais qu'un jour...nous n'avons pas encore...commença Yumi sa réponse était saccadée car à cette question son imagination n'avait pas cessé de faire apparaître des images sensuelle de Sachiko.

- Yoshino...tu es si curieuse ce sont des affaires qui ne regarde qu'elles! Renchérit Shimako qui avait l'air aussi gênée que Yumi

- tout à fait merci Shimako! Reprit Yumi en acquiesçant avec de petits gestes de tête

- rhoooohhh! Yumi...tu serais aussi curieuse que moi si une chose pareille arrivait à Shimako ou à moi ne joue pas les innocentes! Déclara Yoshino

Yumi soupira, Yoshino venait de mettre son doigt en plein sur la vérité.

- et donc tu lui à dit? demanda Sachiko soulevant un sourcil tout en regardant Yumi

- ce n'est pas que je voulais lui dire en fait...elle à deviné! Expliqua Yumi, je suis désolée! S'excusa t'elle ensuite

- tu n'as pas à être désolée de quoi que ce soit Yumi...ce n'est pas de ta faute si Yoshino est curieuse et se mêle de tous ce qui ne la concerne pas! répondit Sachiko tout en caressant la joue de Yumi

- onee-sama?...euh! Je voulais savoir si maintenant je peux te considérer comme ma petite amie? demanda Yumi

Il était vrai qu'après avoir pressé ses lèvres sur celle de Yumi, Elles n'avaient pas clairement demandé si Yumi voulait sortir avec elle.

- Yumi...enfin? je pensais que c'était clair après ce que je t'avais dit hier! Répondit Sachiko, mais si tu y tient tant! Déclara t'elle tirant Yumi dans un douce étreinte, est-ce que tu veux devenir ma petite amie? Demanda Sachiko à l'oreille de Yumi, Sachiko rougit légèrement en voyant le visage radieux que Yumi affichait, elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle était devenue une belle jeune femme.

- Onee-sama rien ne me ferait plus plaisir! S'exclama t'elle posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sachiko.

Elle releva la tête lorsque Sachiko ne répondit pas, plongeant son regard dans celui de Sachiko celle-ci avait l'air tracassée.

Plein d'hésitation se bousculèrent dans la tête de Yumi .

"avait-elle changé d'avis? Ne voulait-elle plus être sa petite amie?"

Sachiko posa un petit bisous sur la joue de Yumi pour la rassurer, elle avait effectivement remarqué l'inquiétude de Yumi.

- ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma proposition... je pensais juste qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Onee-sama! Expliqua Sachiko.

Yumi rougit profondément.

- Mais? Comment dois-je t'appeler alors? Demanda t'elle presque outragée

Sachiko émit un petit rire.

- mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu le désire? Répondit Sachiko un éclair joyeux parcouru tous son visage.

Yumi hésita un moment puis voyant le regard insistant de Sachiko se décida enfin à parler.

- S... Sa...Sachiko- sama! Dit-elle

Sachiko souleva un sourcil pour marqué son air perplexe face à l'appellation de Yumi

- Sachiko suffira...nous somme appelée à devenir intime.

Yumi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Sachiko venait-elle bien de dire qu'elle deviendrait intime...une couleur rouge écarlate monta sur le visage de Yumi comme le mercure d'un thermomètre qu'on aurait placé dans la chaleur d'un four.

- e...euh...euh...! S...Sachiko! Dit-elle toujours aussi rougissante.

Sachiko adorait voir les différentes expression de Yumi, depuis sa première année c'était une des choses qui n'avait pas changé chez elle, peut-importe la raison le visage de Yumi trahissait toujours ses sentiments et ses pensées.

Une chance que pour Sachiko se soit différent car après l'audace de ces mots si elle avait été un peu plus expressive son visage serait certainement aussi rouge que celui de Yumi.


	2. Chapter 2

Love-me please

Chapitre 2:

Yumi qui d'habitude dormait jusqu'au moins 10H00 du matin le samedi était déjà debout et courait dans toutes la maison pour la faire briller.

En effet aujourd'hui même elle allait accueillir Sachiko pour le week-end , ses parents avaient dû s'absenter pour aller rendre visite à une de ses tantes et Yuuki était bien trop occupé avec les membres du conseil et était partit aussi pour tous son week-end.

Yumi rougit profondément à la réalisation qu'elles seraient toutes les 2 seules dans la maison.

Soudain c'est la sonnette de l'entrée qui retentit et qui tira Yumi de ses rêveries, elle se précipita alors vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit violemment pour voir apparaître la belle femme de ses pensées devant elle.

Celle-ci souriait tendrement, elle portait une chemise manche mi-longue de couleur blanche, un jeans brun , des chaussures à talon noir et avait un sac de voyage dans sa main.

- Bonjour!Onee...Sachiko! Déclara Yumi elle était complètement ébahie de la voir comme-ça et la regardait intensément de bas en haut.

- Bonjour Yumi, est-ce que je peux entrer? Demanda t'elle, Yumi s'écarta du chemin pour laisser passer Sachiko.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans la maison de Yumi, et elle était sûre que c'était bien la maison de Yumi à cette sensation de douceur et de chaleur qui émanait de chaque pièce, bien que simplement décorée il y avait toujours au minimum une photo de famille.

- tu diras à tes parents qu'ils ont une très jolie maison! Complimenta t'elle.

- merci, onee-sama je leur dirais! Répondit-elle

Yumi recula de trois pas lorsqu'elle vit Sachiko fondre sur elle comme un faucon le ferait sur un lapin.

Sachiko s'arrêta net en face de Yumi la regardant dans les yeux, elle porta sa main au visage de Yumi et caressa longuement sa joue, se demandant si le reste de son corp était aussi doux.

- Yumi, tu t'es encore trompée! Déclara t'elle

- excuse-moi! C'est que tu as tant insisté pour que je t'appelle onee-sama et maintenant tu me demande de t'appeler par ton prénom...commença Yumi troublée, ce fut les douces lèvres de Sachiko posée délicatement sur son front qui la calma.

- j'aime entendre mon prénom de ta bouche! Lança t'elle

Yumi rougit intensément.

- Sa...chi...ko! Répondit elle en appuyant sur chaque syllabe, Sachiko sourit et fit un signe approbatif de tête.

Puis elle rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Yumi la tirant dans une étreinte et posant finalement ses lèvres sur celle de Yumi, Yumi avait les lèvres sucrée et aussi douce que du satin, ce baisé réveilla la fougue enfuie en elle depuis ces 2 dernières années.

Un rude combat faisait rage à l'intérieur de Yumi, d'un côté elle voulait encore plus sentir les lèvres de Sachiko et de l'autre elle se sentait anxieuse "et si je n'embrassais pas bien" après tous c'était seulement son 2 ème baisé.

Néanmoins lorsque Sachiko commença à se détacher doucement, Yumi mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur de Sachiko l'emprisonnant alors pour qu'elle lui donne un autre baiser, Sachiko n'attendit pas et re-captura une fois de plus les lèvres de Yumi, elle jura l'avoir entendu émettre un petit gémissement.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin, Yumi était d'une couleur écarlate partout sur son visage, Sachiko avait les cheveux en pagaille comme-ci elle c'était battue et toutes 2 respiraient comme-ci elles avaient courus un marathon.

Mais toutes les deux avaient encore envie de l'autre, Yumi prit la main de Sachiko et la tira jusque dans sa chambre, elle referma la porte doucement et tira Sachiko jusque dans son lit, elle s'assit, Sachiko était debout face à elle et elle la regarda la rougeur atteint ses joues, elle la regarda avec un regard qui transmettait tous l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Sachiko.

Sachiko regarda perplexe "est-ce que Yumi voulait?..." , elle se sentait un peu gênée après tous, c'était nouveau pour elle aussi, lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de Yumi elle se sentit envelopper dans un torrent d'amour.

Sachiko posa ses mains sur les épaules de Yumi, et l'embrassa tendrement, ensuite elle poussa légèrement Yumi qui se retrouva donc à moitié couchée sur le lit et grimpa sur elle, se regardant dans les yeux.

- Yumi,... tu es sûre? Demanda t'elle, elle ne voulait en aucun cas pousser sa très chère petite amie à faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

Mais Yumi se contenta d'afficher un sourire très sexy qui aurait fait fondre d'importe quel froid dans le coeur de n'importe qui.

- je t'aime! Avoua t'elle ses paroles étaient sincères, et Sachiko en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois que Yumi lui disait ces trois mots si chère à son coeur.

Doucement elle embrassa Yumi, c'était un baiser ou elle faisait passer tous ses sentiments, lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Yumi appuyer contre son dos, elle mis plus de pression dans son baiser, Yumi sépara ses lèvres et lécha les lèvres de Sachiko pour que celle-ci la laisse rentrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Alors qu'elles allaient approfondir le baisé, elles furent interrompue par quelqu'un qui criait leurs prénoms dehors.

Ayant reconnu à qui appartenait la voix, Yumi et Sachiko se séparèrent, Sachiko souffla de colère avançant vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Yumi pour confirmer ses soupçons quant à l'appartenance de cette voix.

Il s'agissait bien de Satou Sei, elle criait très fort faisant de grand geste avec sa main lorsqu'elle aperçu Sachiko à la fenêtre.

Yumi ouvrit la porte d'entrée, automatiquement Sei la prit dans ses bras sous l'oeil jaloux de Sachiko.

- Sei-sama! Que faites vous ici? Demanda Yumi

- nous avions envie de venir vous voir bien sûr! Déclara Sei

- nous? Répéta Sachiko

à ce moment là Sei se retourna

-Youko...tu peux veniiiirrrr! Cria t'elle.

Youko, sortit de la voiture et entra dans l'allée.

- Bonjour Yumi, Sachiko! Dit Youko en offrant un sourire à ses petites soeurs.

- bonjour onee-sama! Accueilli Sachiko, une chance qu'elle avait toujours su cacher ses sentiments car en ce moment même elle aurait préféré être seule avec Yumi.

Yumi les invita à entrer et prépara du thé pour tous le monde, elle apporta les tasses par 2 et lorsqu'elle servit celle de Sachiko elles échangèrent un sourire complice qui n'échappa pas à Sei.

- j'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas! Lança Sei

- bien sûr que non! Répondit Yumi rougissant tous de même

- vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez à l'étage alors que vous aves toutes la maison pour vous toutes seules? Demanda t'elle

Yumi commença à rougir tandis que les yeux de Sachiko lançaient des étincelles de colère.

Youko mis une tape sur la tête de Sei.

- ça suffit! Déclara t'elle, pardonnez Sei, elle n'a jamais été très douée pour garder un secret, déclara Youko, à ces mots Yumi et Sachiko se regardèrent perplexe.

- quel secret Onee-sama? Demanda Sachiko

- tu sais Sachiko...concernant vous 2! Répondit-elle

Yumi et Sachiko se regardèrent une fois de plus se souriant tendrement.

- Youko-sama, nous n'avons pas de secret envers personne ... commença Yumi

- nous ne l'avons tous simplement pas ébruité préférant garder ça pour nos amis! Termina Sachiko

- je vois...répondit Youko

- mais j'y pense était-ce pour cela que vous êtes venue aujourd'hui? Demanda Yumi

- que faisiez-vous? Demanda Sei sans aucun détour, Yumi rougit une fois de plus trahissant ses pensées.

Youko réalisa ce qu'elles venaient d'interrompe et toussota légèrement en mettant une légère baffe sur l'arrière de la tête de Sei.

- arrête maintenant, ce sont leurs affaires! Déclara t'elle aussi gênée que les 2 filles en face d'elle pouvait l'être, nous avons vu les filles tantôt en ville et nous nous sommes décidées à faire un séjour toutes ensemble l'ancien yamayurikai et le nouveau... comme nous étions près de chez Yumi nous voulions l'inviter et par la même occasion lui demander qu'elle te le demande , nous ne savions pas que vous seriez ici toute les 2! Expliqua Youko

- et ou irions nous? demanda Sachiko

- en fait nous nous étions demandée si tu ne saurais pas nous accueillir dans ta villa à la plage? Demanda Sei

- si je ne veux pas me faire passer pour la méchante je n'ai pas le choix! Déclara Sachiko malgré son air froid la perspective de passer des vacances avec Yumi et de partager la même chambre qu'elle lui plaisait assez bien.

- c'est tout à fait ça Sachiko...ce sera un long week-end de vendredi à lundi! Expliqua Sei, pendant les vacances de Noël

- Sachiko, n'est-ce pas un peu bizarre de partir à la plage à noël? Demanda Yumi, Youko et Sei n'avaient pas l'habitude que Yumi s'adresse à Sachiko de cette façon là.

Celle-ci se retourna vers les 2 femmes car cela lui paraissait aussi bizarre.

- à noël il y a un concert...et nous voulions allez le voir ensemble ça nous fera un beau souvenir! Expliqua Sei

- très bien, je vais demander à mon père si c'est possible et je vous confirmerais ça à la fin de cette semaine-ci! Dit Sachiko

Lorsque Youko et Sei s'en allèrent, Yumi eut à peine refermé la porte que Sachiko l'enlaça par derrière.

- ou en étions-nous? Demanda t'elle donnant de petits baisés fiévreux dans le cou de Yumi, celle-ci frémit au contact humide et chaud des lèvres de Sachiko.

- Sachiko! Nous ferions peut-être bien de faire à dîner il est tard et... je commence à avoir faim! Dit-elle avec difficulté , Sachiko arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Yumi.

- tu as raison, nous avons tous le week-end! Dit-elle

Yumi entra dans la cuisine et commença à couper des légumes, Sachiko la regardait faire.

- Yumi y a t'il quelque chose que je puisses faire pour t'aider? Demanda Sachiko en s'approchant tous près, Yumi leva ses yeux larmoyant et une larmes roula sur sa joue.

- Yumi? Tu vas bien? Qu'y a t'il? Demanda Sachiko inquiète

- ne t'inquiète pas,...ce sont les oignons qui me font pleurer! Expliqua Yumi, Sachiko parut rassurée, si tu veux tu peux préparer la table, les assiettes sont dans cette armoire et les couverts sont dans ce tiroir! Dit-elle en montrant à tour de rôle l'armoire et le tiroir.

Lorsque le dîné fut servit, Sachiko et Yumi mangèrent dans le silence, Yumi ne savait trop quoi dire, elle espérait juste que ce soit assez bon pour Sachiko.

- c'était délicieux! La rassura t'elle, je pourrais prendre goût à ta cuisine! Dit-elle ensuite souriant tendrement et posant sa main sur celle de Yumi.

Yumi eut un véritable choc lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre après avoir prit son bain et qu'elle vit Sachiko habillée d'un pyjama en satin blanc qui mettait en valeur toutes ses formes de femme.

- Yumi tu vas bien? Demanda t'elle en voyant sa petite amie rougir intensément, elle savait pourquoi sa petite amie rougissait et à vrai dire elle l'avait fait exprès.

- tu es si belle! Déclara Yumi , ce compliment toucha profondément Sachiko .

Enfin les 2 filles se mirent au lit et se recouvrir, s'enlaçant tendrement, Sachiko était face au dos de Yumi et traçait de petits cercles sur son ventre.

Elles partagèrent un tendre mais néanmoins passionné baiser, Sachiko en profita pour se mettre au dessus de Yumi.

- Yumi...est-ce que je peux? Demanda t'elle en posant ses doigts sur le premier bouton de la chemise de pyjama de Yumi, la jeune fille rougit mais acquiesça.

Sachiko était tellement nerveuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à défaire un seul bouton, elle fut soulagée lorsque les mains de Yumi caressèrent les siennes et vinrent défaire le premier bouton, Yumi défit les bouton un par un avec une lenteur délibérée.

Lorsque tous les boutons furent défait, Sachiko écarta le tissus pour révéler la poitrine nue de Yumi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haleter .

Yumi était si rouge qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec une tomate géante.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Une fois de plus Yumi soupira et posa sa tête dans sa main, Touko,Noriko et Nana qui rigolaient joyeusement arrêtèrent leur fait et tournèrent la tête en direction de Yumi à l'autre bout de la table, celle-ci était encore probablement perdue dans ses pensées et tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de Thé tout en fixant un point le regard vide, à nouveau elle soupira.

Cette fois Touko s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de Yumi arrêtant son geste avec sa cuillère et la sortant de ses pensées.

- Onee-sama êtes-vous sûre que vous allez bien je vous trouve...bi...bizarre! Déclara Touko le regard inquiet, Yumi lui fit un sourire tendre.

- excuse-moi Touko je n'ai pas fait exprès de me perdre une fois de plus dans mes pensées, ne t'inquiète donc pas ce n'est pas grave, ensuite elle regarda sa montre, j'ai un cours dans trente minutes, je vais en profiter pour allez voir Sachiko! Déclara t'elle en se levant doucement.

Touko la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte de la salle, ensuite elle retourna vers ses amies.

- Rosa chinensis est-elle bien? Demanda Nana

Touko et Noriko se regardèrent et ensuite sourire.

- ne t'inquiète pas Nana, onee-sama est juste amoureuse! Répondit Touko, elle avait été la première à le savoir... et Yumi ne lui avait pas caché.

Flash-Back

Touko était assise calmement dans sa classe, elle lisait un livre, il était prévu qu'elle attende l'heure de la réunion ses cours s'étant terminé plus tôt cette journée elle en avait profité pour terminer un livre qu'elle avait emprunter à la bibliothèque.

Soudain elle sentit 2 mains se poser sur ses épaules, elle savait de qui il s'agissait, elle tourna son regard et vis son onee-sama depuis 3 mois maintenant Yumi.

- Onee-sama! Clama t'elle

Yumi souria

- je viens te prévenir que la réunion a été subitement interrompue et que tu eux rentrer chez toi! S'expliqua t'elle

- onee-sama tu n'étais pas obligée de venir me l'annoncer personnellement! Reprit Touko en feintant d'être outragée.

- Touko, je ne suis pas venue que dans ce but là, j'ai besoin de te parler seul à seul! S'expliqua t'elle

Touko la suivit jusqu'à la statue de la sainte vierge ou elle pria lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle se retourna vers Yumi qui la regardait avec fierté.

- Touko, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais partager avec toi, tu es ma petite soeur et tu dois être la première à le savoir! Expliqua t'elle

- ... Touko écoutait attentivement

- je suis amoureuse ...de...Sachiko et nous sortons ensemble! Dit-elle elle paraissait joyeuse et en même temps nerveuse de la réaction de Touko

- oh! Onee-sama franchement vous me décevez...commença Touko, comme-ci je ne l'avait pas remarquer déjà! Dit-elle, mais je suis contente que vous me l'ayez dit en face et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous onee-sama je le ferais avec plaisir! Répondit-elle

- Viens dans mes bras! Reprit Yumi, Touko parut surprise jusqu'à ce que Yumi la tire dans un étreinte.

- onee-sama! Dit-elle

- je suis si fière de toi Touko! Déclara Yumi.

Fin du flash-back

Yumi se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la cafétéria de l'université lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'étreindre dans ses bras.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et se retourna pour voir...

-Sachiko? S'exclama t'elle

l'interpellée lui sourit tendrement

- je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu avais l'air si tendue...serais-ce à propos de l'autre soir? Demanda Sachiko soudain 2 mains vinrent couvrir sa bouche.

Yumi ne répondit pas mais fit un geste de tête affirmatif, puis elle emmena Sachiko un peu plus loin la ou elle serait sûre que personne ne les entendent.

- je suis terriblement désolé de la dernière foi! Dit-elle

- tu sais tu n'as pas à être gênée Yumi ce n'est pas ta faute! Répondit Sachiko en se remémorant la première nuit de leur week-end.

Flash back (suite de la fin du chapitre 2)

Sachiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille en face d'elle la poitrine nue, elle se demanda soudain quel gôut avait sa peau?

Dans une audace qu'on ne lui connaissait pas elle embrassa Yumi dans le cou, redescendit sur sa clavicule et au moment ou elle allait atteindre ses seins, la porte s'ouvrit violemment .

- Yumi! Je suis rentrer tu as laisser un peu à manger dans le friiiiiigggg...! Yuuki devint rouge écrevisse découvrant sa soeur couchée à demi nue et Sachiko au dessus d'elle, il referma la porte balbutiant quelque chose d'inaudible et surtout d'incompréhensible.

Le regard de Sachiko s'agrandir tous comme-celui de Yumi devenue complètement rouge, toutes les 2 cessèrent leurs agissement, Yumi reboutonna sa chemise de pyjama et les 2 filles se couchèrent dans le silence, se tournant le dos.

Fin du flash back

Sachiko sourit, sur le coup elle ressentait beaucoup de colère vis à vis du jeune garçon qui les avaient interrompue mais maintenant elle trouvait ça drôle se rappelant de la tête du jeune homme.

Elle sourit et caressa les joues rosée de Yumi du bout des doigts.

- tu lui as parlé? Demanda Sachiko

les yeux de Yumi s'assombrirent.

- non! Depuis que ça s'est passer il s'arrange toujours pour ne pas être seul avec moi c'est à peine si l'on se voit ou si l'on se parle on se dit bonjour mais à part ça rien...expliqua Yumi

- ça doit faire un choc! De voir pour la première fois des seins et que ceux-ci appartiennent à sa grande soeur! Taquina Sachiko

Yumi fit mine de bouder elle allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque Sei arriva par derrière.

- ai-je bien entendu le mot sein? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Le regard de Sachiko se rétrécit dans l'agacement.

- ça ne te regarde pas Sei-sama! Grogna Sachiko

- mouuuu! Quel méchanceté... Yumi dit quelque-chose? demanda t'elle en faisant mine d'être malheureuse

- je suis désolé Sei-sama mais Sachiko à tout à fait raison...ce qui se passe entre-nous ne regarde que nous! Rétorqua Yumi

Sachiko et Yumi partagèrent un regard complice.

- bon très bien! Déclara Sei visiblement convaincue, elle avança puis se retourna vers Yumi, eh! J'avais oublié de te dire, ton petit frère est à l'entrée de l'école il y ait les cents pas depuis environ 10 minutes! Prévint-elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Sachiko avait accompagné Yumi jusqu'à l'entrée ou se trouvait Yuuki, comme expliqué précédemment par Sei, le jeune homme faisait les cents pas devant la grille et paraissait inquiet...

- Yuuki! Appela Yumi, le jeune homme s'arrêta et fit face à sa soeur

- eh!auh!euh!Yumi, Sachiko-sama... j...je suis désolé pour l'autre jour je ne voulais pas...commença t'il

- c'est bon Yuuki, je ne t'en veux pas mais à l'avenir si tu pouvais frapper avant d'entrer comme-ça dans ma chambre! Reprit Yumi d'un ton clair et net.

- oui, je ferais attention...je te le promet! Reprit-il

Puis il s'en alla rapidement laissant Sachiko et Yumi seule, Sachiko mis son bras autour de Yumi et se rapprocha puis elle posa un petit bisous sur son front.

- je dois y aller j'ai cours! Déclara t'elle

Yumi regarda sa montre, elle avait tous juste le temps d'arriver dans sa classe.

- zut! Moi aussi, Sachiko,...tu m'attend tantôt? Demanda t'elle

- Je ne pense pas j'ai cours jusque 17H30! Dit-elle

- très bien alors je t'attendrais! Déclara Yumi

Sachiko n'eu pas le temps de lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire car Yumi venait d'accélérer le pas pour ne pas être en retard.

Sachiko sortit du bâtiment, elle souffla un peu d'air chaud sur ses mains, il commençait à faire froid et les jours raccourcirait bientôt l'hiver allait commencer, elle se dit que probablement Yumi avait déjà quitter l'école jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la petite silhouette de Yumi qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'école, elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

- Yumi? Tu m'as attendu dehors jusqu'à maintenant? Demanda t'elle inquiète

- oui! Répondit Yumi doucement, elle tremblait de froid

- tu n'aurais pas dû, regarde toi tu trembles comme une feuille! Lança t'elle, ensuite elle l'a serra contre elle pour lui donner un peu de sa chaleur.

- onee-sama! Chuchota Yumi

- et si on allait au manoir? Je vais te faire du thé bien chaud? Proposa Sachiko

- mais je ne veux pas te retarder dans ton travail à cause de moi! Répondit Yumi , Sachiko lui sourit chaleureusement resserrant son emprise sur Yumi.

- ne t'en fait pas, j'ai terminé tous les travaux de cette semaine et de la semaine prochaine et tu ne me dérange absolument pas Yumi, tu es ma petite amie et t'avoir près de moi ça me rend heureuse! Expliqua Sachiko, Yumi rougit profondément à cette explication.

Une fois entrée dans le manoir, Sachiko obligea Yumi à s'asseoir pendant qu'elle faisait du thé, Yumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Sachiko occupée à mettre le thé dans les tasses, il faut dire que Sachiko était une belle femme même de dos, les yeux de Yumi descendirent de son dos et commencèrent à fixer l'arrière train de Sachiko, galbé et ferme à souhait.

Une envie soudaine de la toucher monta dans l'esprit de Yumi, elle se leva brusquement et couru presque pour serrer Sachiko par derrière, sa tête reposant sur son dos et ses mains dur son ventre.

- Yu...mi! Murmura Sachiko en sentant le petit corp de sa petite amie serrer contre le sien, elle sentait ses jambes trembler d'anticipation lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Yumi qui jusque là était sur son ventre se glisser à l'intérieur de son pull sentant les mains froide de Yumi sur la peau chaude de son ventre, un frisson de désir secoua violemment tous son corp et lui fit sortit un gémissement à peine inaudible de sa bouche.

" sa peau est si douce" pensait Yumi, elle avait l'impression que ses mains ne lui obéissait plus aveuglée par son désir de sentir chaque pouce de la peau de Sachiko, elle sentait ses mains remonter de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la dentelle du soutien-gorge de Sachiko, soufflant dans la frustration, elle allait retirer ses mains lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Sachiko lui bloquer le passage en dessous du pull.

- ne t'arrête pas! Dit-elle

- mais Sachiko! Le thé va refroidir! Répondit-elle évidement cette réponse n'avait rien à voir la vrai raison c'est qu'elle avait peur d'aller trop loin, trop vite, le thé c'était juste une excuse.

- s'il te plaît Yumi, c'est cruel ce que tu fais...tu commences quelque chose et puis tu t'arrête! Les mots de Sachiko était froid.

Yumi sourit, une chance qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi Sachiko réagissait de cette manière, elle remonta doucement ses mains mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre sa destination, elles entendirent des voix s'élever dans le couloir.

- pourquoi tu as attendu maintenant pour te rendre compte que tu avais oublié quelques chose plus tôt? Demanda Rei, elle avait prévu de passer la soirée avec sa cousine mais au dernier moment celle-ci avait commencer à paniquer car elle avait oubliée son carnet de note.

- tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès sans doute Rei-chan? Demanda Yoshino

- franchement je me le demande! Répondit Rei

ouvrant la porte elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Yumi et Sachiko assise face à face à la table et buvant du thé.

- Yumi? Sachiko? Que faites vous ici si tard? Interrogea Yoshino, Yumi rougit instantanément trahissant tous ces fais et gestes, Yoshino ne dit rien pensant qu'elle lui demanderait des explications le lendemain.

- on pourrait vous poser la même question? Répondit Sachiko

Yoshino ne répondit pas mais alla vers l'appuis de fenêtre et se retourna avec un petit carnet vert pomme à la main.

- ça y est je l'ai trouvé...au revoir, à demain Yumi! Reprit-elle

- au-revoir, Sachiko-san, Yumi! Déclara Rei

Les 2 jeunes filles soufflèrent une fois Yoshino et Rei parties, finissant leur tasse.

- nous devrions y aller, mes parents doivent commencer à s'inquiéter!dit Yumi essuyant les tasses qu'elle venait de rincer.

- tu as sans doute raison! Répondit Sachiko ... de toutes façon il faut que je téléphone à onee-sama pour lui dire que c'est d'accord pour les vacances d'hiver! Reprit-elle

- j'ai hâte d'être là-bas! Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser! S'exclama Yumi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Lorsque tous le monde arriva à la villa de Sachiko, pour finalement passer les fêtes de fin d'année tous ensemble.

Lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture accompagnée de Yumi, elle ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant sa petite amie avec un air hébétée en découvrant la villa.

- rentrons! Il ne faudrait pas attraper froid! Dit-elle mettant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Yumi.

Une fois entrée, tous le monde prit place dans leurs chambres de 2.

Yumi rougit profondément en découvrant l'immense chambre qui était la leur, un lit double.

- Sachiko...est-ce vraiment bien de dormir ainsi? Demanda Yumi, Sachiko s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement posant un tendre baiser dans son cou.

- bien sûr Yumi, tu es ma petite amie...expliqua t'elle, Yumi, as-tu peur? Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise ... en tous cas pas si tu n'est pas consentante! Reprit Sachiko, une très légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

- je n'ai pas peur de toi Sachiko, je t'aime tant! S'exclama Yumi se retournant puis posant un discret baisé sur la bouche de Sachiko, celle-ci approfondit le baiser, Yumi entrouvrit la bouche et il n'en fallait pas plus à Sachiko pour explorer les lieux avec sa langue.

Sachiko avait entendu de certaine de ses camarades de classe que les jeux de l'amour étaient bons mais à ce point elle ne s'en serait pas douter, les baisers éveillaient en elle un désir intense.

Lorsque Yumi poussa un tout petit gémissement, ce fut un régale pour les oreilles de Sachiko, elle poussa Yumi sur le lit et posa de doux baisés dans son cou, descendit vers son petit décolleté et s'arrêta à la frontière de son col, s'arrêtant et regardant Yumi afin d'y déceler un signe de désaccord mais elle ne vit que sa petite amie, les cheveux un peu défait, le souffle court mais surtout ses grands yeux noisette débordant d'amour et son sourire chaleureux.

- Yumi? Appela t'elle , ses yeux s'agrandirent dans la surprise lorsque sa main fut éconduite jusqu'à l'entrée du pull.

Réalisant ce que Yumi voulait d'elle, elle releva le pull et posa ses lèvres sur le ventre chaud de Yumi, plaquant de petits baiser fiévreux.

- Sa...chi...ko! Gémit Yumi, alors que la langue de Sachiko tournait autour de son nombril avant de la pénétrer, Yumi poussa son bassin vers le haut.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant le jeux de Sachiko et Yumi.

" elles ont envie de mourir!" pensa Sachiko, avançant vers la porte.

- qu'y a t'il? Demanda t'elle sans ouvrir la porte d'un air agacé.

- Sa-chan! Je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être venir avec nous marcher sur la plage...ou bien peut-être avez-vous quelque chose de plus important à faire? Lança Sei.

Sachiko se retourna vers Yumi, occupée à essayer de calmer sa respiration et de remettre en ordre ses cheveux.

Elle sourit se retournant vers la porte.

- donnez-nous 2 minutes et on descend! Répondit-elle

- Oooooh! On peut faire beaucoup de chose en 2 minutes n'est-ce pas Sa-chan? Interrogea Sei

- idiote! Rétorqua Sachiko.

Yumi, Yoshino,Touko et Nana marchaient à une allure rapide échangeant des rires complice, Sachiko regarda Yumi, soupirant une énième fois.

Youko regarda Sachiko interrogatrice, posant sa main sur son épaule et lui souriant.

- n'es-tu pas contente d'être ici? Demanda t'elle

- onee-sama! Si je le suis c'est-que...commença t'elle

- oh!Sa-chan! Vous m'en voulez encore pour vous avoir interrompue? Demanda Sei un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles, Youko,Eriko,Rei s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent Sachiko.

Celle-ci rétrécit ses yeux lançant un regard froid à Sei.

- vous n'avez rien interrompu du tout! Mentit-elle haussant ses épaules, la faible rougeur sur sa joue la trahit.

- Yumi? cria Sei faisant signe à la jeune fille de venir.

Sachiko eut l'impression que son corp s'était figé sur place lorsque Sei avait appelé Yumi, "elle n'irait quant-même pas jusque là?" pensa t'elle toutefois elle ne laissa pas le temps à Sei de lui prouver jusqu'ou elle était capable d'aller.

- arrêter Sei! Dit-elle

- que dois-je arrêter Sachiko? Demanda t'elle

- je sais ce que vous allez lui demander , ne lui demander pas cela! Déclara t'elle

- Mmmmmhhh! Sa-chan! Vous êtes intéressante... je n'allais pas lui demander ce que je vous ai demander plus tôt ce serait indécent n'est-ce pas? mais vous êtes une mauvaise menteuse! Répliqua t'elle.

- Sachiko! Tu vas bien? Demanda Yumi voyant Sachiko complètement figée un air de défaite sur le visage, elle se retourna vers Sei .

- que lui avez-vous encore fait Sei? Demanda Yumi

- mais rien Yumi...moi je n'ai rien fait! Dit-elle un air d'incompréhension sur son visage.

- qu'y a t'il pourquoi m'avez-vous appeler? Interrogea Yumi, Sei l'agrippa et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, Yumi rougit intensément.

Sachiko, jalouse , de Sei s'avança et tira sur le bras de Yumi la prenant dans ses bras.

- Sei-sama! Je vous demande d'arrêter d'être aussi tactile avec ma petite amie! Dit-elle d'un ton clair et froid.

- mmmmmhhh! Jalouse? Questionna Sei

- oui! Répondit Sachiko, elle sentit le poids du regard de Yumi, un regard souriant comme-ci elle était fière que Sachiko aie dit-ça.

Yumi se sentait extrêmement heureuse, entendre sa petite amie avouer qu'elle était jalouse... la rassurait sur ses sentiments à son égard, Yumi eut envie de récompenser Sachiko.

S'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait comblé la distance qui les séparaient, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds elle déposa un tendre baisé sur les lèvres de Sachiko, les 2 jeunes filles étaient à présent dans leur monde ignorant les regards surpris et curieux des autres filles.

Sachiko caressa la joue de Yumi, puis déménagea sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et poussa la tête de Yumi pour un autre baisé.

Youko n'en revenait pas de l'audace de sa petite soeur, Sachiko n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise avec ses sentiments, elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue et heureuse que Sachiko aie trouvé le bonheur qu'elle méritait avec Yumi.

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsque Sei s'approcha brusquement.

- Youko! Tu penses que les chambres sont insonorisée? Demanda t'elle

Sur-ce les filles rentrèrent à l'intérieur car ils commençaient à faire froid, même si Sachiko et Yumi étaient plus chaude que des braises.

Dans une compréhension mutuelle de ce qui allait très certainement se passer entre-elles ce soir.

Ce soir-là , Rei,Yoshino,Nana,Touko, Yumi et Youko mirent la main à la pâte pour concocter un petit dîné copieux.

Yumi et Youko épluchaient les légumes, Youko s'étonna même de la rapidité avec laquelle Yumi épluchaient les patates.

- tu fais ça souvent chez toi? Demanda Youko

Yumi souria, et secoua sa tête

- non, en général c'est ma maman qui s'occupe de ça! Avoua t'elle

le regard de Yumi croisa celui de Sachiko assise avec les autres filles, celui de Youko s'arrêta sur les mains tremblante de Yumi, pour des raison qu'elle ignorait la jeune fille semblait soudain très anxieuse.

- tu trembles? Tu as froid Yumi? Demanda Youko inquiète

- non! Non! C'et euh! Je...ce n'est rien ça va passer! Répondit-elle souriant pour rassurer Youko.

Youko regarda Sachiko et singulièrement, celle-ci aussi paraissait quelque peu nerveuse, comprenant ce qui se passait elle sourit.

Posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Yumi et plongeant ses yeux vert dans ceux de Yumi, elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- tous se passera bien! Dit-elle

Yumi n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que Youko venait de la percer une fois de plus à jour, se mettant à rougir intensément la bouche ouverte, lâchant son éplucheur et poussant de petits cris de surprise.

- eh!Euh!ben!Youko-sama, J...je euh! C'est! Yumi n'arrivait pas à former une phrase compréhensive, elle se retourna pour chercher du regard Sachiko mais celle-ci n'était pas dans la pièce " ou est-elle lorsque j'ai besoin d'un peu de courage" pensa t'elle.

- c'est bon Yumi, ne t'en fais pas... c'est normal d'avoir ce genre de rapport lorsque l'on à ton âge! Dit-elle.

Lorsque tous le monde passa à table, alors que tous le monde conversait vivement sur divers sujet.

- oui, biens sûr cette année encore nous allons demander de l'aide au conseil d'Hanadera pour le festivaaaaaalllleee! S'exclama Yumi, sentant une main se poser sur sa jambe et remonter sur sa cuisse, elle regarda Sachiko inquiète, celle-ci lui sourit.

Yumi s'approcha de son oreille.

- Sachiko, arrête...chuchota t'elle

Sachiko la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

- retire ta main de ma cuisse! Murmura t'elle, Sachiko rougit puis se leva brutalement, mettant ses bras en l'air.

Yumi compris soudain, ses gestes furent plus rapide que ses pensées, elle se retourna et gifla Sei.

Tous le monde s'arrêta de manger, choquer par cette violence.

- Yumi qu'est-ce qui te prends? Demanda Youko

Sachiko se mit devant sa petite amie.

- Sei à toucher la cuisse de Yumi! Dit-elle énervée

- non! Sachiko...ce n'est pas possible...parce... que sa main était sur la mienne de cuisse! Avoua Youko toussotant légèrement de gène.

Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent rougissante.

- excusez-moi Sei...j'ai agit sans réfléchir! Dit Yumi s'inclinant profondément.

- pas grave de toutes façon je n'ai pas eu mal...je te pardonne! Dit-elle

- mais alors si ce n'est pas Sei qui? Demanda Sachiko

Personne ne releva la question...

- tu es sûre que ce n'est pas ton imagination? Demanda Yoshino soupçonneuse .

Yumi n'en était pas sûre elle même...sans doute Yoshino avait-elle raison.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence le plus total...

La nuit arriva enfin, Yumi devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, assise sur le lit elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chipoter le bord de la blouse enroulant et déroulant ses doights dans le tissus.

Elle entendait parfaitement l'eau couler dans la salle de bain attachée à leur chambre, Sachiko était occupée à se laver.

Lorsque celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain avec un peignoir épais de couleur blanc noué autour d'elle, Yumi avala difficilement.

- c'est mon tour! Balbutia t'elle avec difficulté, elle rentra dans la salle de bain et s'écroula contre la porte...essayant de rassembler un tant sois peu de courage, elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau.


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: coucou! Chers lectrices et lecteurs (ne sait-on jamais...), je suis désolé de ne plus avoir mis à jour..; je me rattrape mais figurez-vous que je me suis lancée dans l'aventure de créer un forum RPG de type Yuri... , si jamais vous voulez y jeter un coup d'oeil (et peut-être devenir membres) surtout n'hésitez pas et venez vous amusez avec nous ^^

/

à bientôt peut-être et d'ici là bonne lecture grâce à ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Chapitre 6:

Yumi soupira, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, plus elle attendait et plus elle était nerveuse.

Finalement elle prit une longue respiration et sortit de l'eau, elle se sécha et s'habilla de son pyjama short avec débardeur et avança vers la porte, la main sur la poignée, elle hésita un moment et la tourna avant de sortir doucement.

Sachiko attendait Yumi, toutes la journée elles avaient attendue d'être seule, néanmoins cela la rendait soucieuse après tous c'était sa première fois et elle ne savait pas si elle serait à la hauteur, et Yumi qui était depuis un long moment dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller voir si tout allais bien, la clenche de la porte bougea et Yumi apparut.

Toutes 2 se regardaient immobile, troublée l'une comme l'autre, Sachiko se dit que c'était elle l'aînée et que par conséquent c'était à elle de faire le premier pas, elle s'encouragea mentalement et avança vers Yumi, maintenant séparée par seulement quelque petits centimètres, elle leva sa main tremblante pour la poser et l'épaule de Yumi.

Lorsque Sachiko bougea pour se rapprocher, Yumi ne savait pas si elle devait rester immobile ou retourner se cacher dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle vit la main tremblante de Sachiko se poser sur son épaule, elle pensa que Sachiko aussi malgré ses airs confiant était aussi nerveuse qu'elle-même.

- Yumi, je t'aime! Déclara Sachiko

- moi aussi je t'aime! Répondit Yumi

Elles s'unirent finalement dans un innocent baisé, Yumi déménagea pour qu'elles reposent sur les hanches de Sachiko, se rapprochant d'elle pour approfondir le baiser.

Finalement leur baiser devint plus affamé, plus passionné, Sachiko commença à pousser Yumi vers le lit.

Yumi tomba sur le lit et regarda Sachiko, lorsque celle-ci se baissa pour se rapprocher de Yumi, elle recula jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit, mais Sachiko tira sur ses pied pour que Yumi termine couchée sur le lit.

Puis elles s'embrassèrent, l'une comme l'autres leur seul souhait à ce moment c'était de goûter, toucher, caresser la peau de l'autre.

Sachiko souleva la chemise de Yumi, celle-ci croisa ses bras pour cacher ses seins exposé et commença à rougir furieusement.

- laisse-moi voir Yumi! Déclara Sachiko souriant d'une manière sexy à Yumi, la jeune fille avala durement mais elle se coucha sur le lit et écarta les bras.

Elle avait l'impression de fondre avec le regard insistant que lui donnait Sachiko, elle ne put retenir son gémissement et son corp s'arqua dans le vide lorsque la bouche de Sachiko entoura son mamelon.

Sachiko crut mourir lorsqu'elle entendit ce son si beau qui sortait de la bouche de Yumi, un si beau cadeau, elle avait la preuve en bouche que Yumi appréciait ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Yumi ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même, elle avait tellement envie de Sachiko en ce moment que lorsque Sachiko s'arrêta net et se releva pour regarder vers la porte de la chambre, Yumi poussa un petit cris de contestation.

- Sachiko...ne t'arrête pas! Supplia t'elle

Sachiko venait de mettre son doigt sur sa bouche

- tu n'as rien entendu? Demanda Sachiko tous bas

Yumi secoua sa tête, " bien sûr que je n'ai rien entendu...j'étais bien trop occupée à me sentir bien"

- il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte! Reprit Sachiko toujours sur le même ton qu'avant.

- mhooo Sachiko...nous somme 11 personnes alors évidement il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte, mais elle va peut-être juste au toilette! Reprit Yumi.

Sachiko sourit à cet argument.

- tu aies tellement mes caresses que tu dirais n'importes quoi pour que je recommence n'est-ce pas? Demanda t'elle c'était presque ironique

- pff! J'ai froid! Déclara Yumi en rougissant, elle rouvrit ses yeux bien grand lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de Sachiko s'abbattre sur sa poitrine...

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Sei et Youko ne pouvaient pas dormir et regardait le mur en face d'elle.

Le bruit de l'action qui se déroulait entre Sachiko et Yumi se faisait entendre dans toute la maison.

- Aaaahwww!

Youko toussota un peu et se retourna de l'autre côtés pour regarder Sei.

- hum! Maintenant tu l'as ta réponse...souffla t'elle

- quel réponse? Demanda Sei avec un air ahuri

- tantôt ne m'as tu pas demandé si les mur était insonore? Questionna Youko

- oh! ça oui...à vrai dire je pensais pas qu'elles allaient...reprit Sei

- en tous cas on ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient discrètent! Lança Youko

- si tu veux je peux aller leur dire de se calmer?proposa Sei, puis elle se leva et alla dans le couloir.

De toutes sa vie Youko n'avait jamais été aussi rapide pour se lever et arrêter le geste de Sei.

Des voix à l'intérieur se faisaient entendre.

- Sachiko...ne t'arrête pas!

- tu n'as rien entendu? il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte!

Youko se raidit...elle n'osait plus bouger et elle espérait que Sachiko n'ouvre pas car elle n'avait aucune envie que sa petite soeur croie qu'elles les espionnaient...

- mhooo Sachiko...nous somme 11 personnes alors évidement il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte, mais elle va peut-être juste au toilette!

C'était la voie de Yumi, à cette phrase Youko se relaxa un petit peu, elle tira Sein dans la chambre de force et referma la porte.


End file.
